1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video signal processing apparatus for use with a video camera and, more particularly, to a video signal processing apparatus for use with a video tape recorder (VTR) having a built-in camera.
2. Description of the Background
In previously proposed systems when video and audio program data from various sources are edited in order to remove discontinuities at the edit point, the signal level from the preceding data source is gradually decreased to present a fade-out effect, while at the same time the signal level of the following data source is gradually increased to present a fade-in effect. This technique is referred to as dissolve or crossfade and is frequently utilized when editing video data.
To perform this dissolve or crossfade operation, in addition to the two signal sources, such as a video camera and a video tape recorder (VTR), one more video tape recorder is required to record the crossfaded video signal. This results in a video signal processing apparatus that is both complicated and expensive.